scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Parade (Magical Event)
The Animal Parade is one of the seven Magical Events and perhaps the most iconic of them. It consists of a series of animals which march past in twos similar to Noah's Ark. Shown in the very first episode Ice Cream, it is also the first Magical Event to appear. The CGI Animals in this event are as follows: *Tigers *Penguins *Snakes *Elephants *Flamingos *Butterflies *Turtles *Giraffes *Frogs Episodes that it appears in *Ice Cream (Episode #101) (no elephant trumpet sound due to scene being removed) *Insectivorous Plant (Episode #108) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Psychic (Episode #114) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Cocoon (V1.1) (Episode #118) (no elephant trumpet sound due to scene being removed) *Flood (V1.1) (Episode #203) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Cavity (Episode #209) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Larvatar (Pt.1) (Episode #224) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Glove (V1) (Episode #305) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Chick (Pt.1) (Episode #323) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Alien (Episode #408) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Love Love Love (Pt.2) (Episode #414) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Wild Wild World (Pt.1) (Episode #424) (no elephant trumpet sound) *Tomato (Episode #510) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Diet (Episode #526) (no elephant trumpet sound) *Whistle (V2) (Episode #617) (with elephant trumpet sound due to scene being removed) *Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.1) (Episode #624) (no elephant trumpet sound) *Tickle (Episode #712) (no elephant trumpet sound) *Double Eyelids (Pt.2) (Episode #722) (no elephant trumpet sound) *Loyalty (Episode #807) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Larva Rangers (Pt.1) (Episode #911) (no elephant trumpet sound) *New Friend (Pt.1) (Episode #1008) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Larvarta (Episode #1021) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Here Come the Teletubbies (Video) (with elephant trumpet sound) *Dipsy's Delightful Day (Video) (with elephant trumpet sound) Synopsis The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a bit longer than usual. The tune when the Windmill spins ends as the Teletubbies then arrive silently at a place in Teletubbyland. The Sun starts to giggle and laugh, being so excited. The Teletubbies then hear the sound of elephants trumpet, and so they venture off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies climb a hill. They then gasp as they get to the top of the hill and see a group of CGI Animals marching in the distance two by two like it is similar to Noah's Ark. As the Teletubbies watch the animals, it is revealed they are in a parade. The camera then zooms to a path in a field where it came from march past in twos. The following animals are tigers, penguins, snakes, elephants, flamingos, butterflies, turtles, giraffes and frogs - there are 9 kinds of animals and each of these nine. The tune changes like the sounds of each animal, loud and dramatic for the tigers and the giraffes, slow and low for the elephants and the turtles, a slow, high-pitched African-like tune for snakes there are lots of snakes and music in Africa, a quick waddling tune for the penguins, soft and sweet for the flamingos and the butterflies and a quick nature tune for the frogs. The Animals continue to march through Teletubbyland in twos while the tune plays until the camera cuts to a far away view of a hill. The animals march out of the horizon and magically disappear in the correct order. The tune then ends and the animals magically vanish out of sight, with their shadows first dark, then light, then completely transparent. The empty hill is shown for 2-3 seconds and The Magic Windmill stops spinning or the Baby Sun Giggles. Trivia *In Ice Cream, Cocoon (V1.1), Wild Wild World (Pt.1), Diet, Whistle (V2), Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.1), Tickle, Double Eyelids (Pt.2), and Larva Rangers (Pt.1) when the Teletubbies line up at the beginning of the event, the elephant's trumpet isn't heard. Also, the second scene of the Teletubbies looking around is cut from the latter three episodes. *In Tickle, the Teletubbies do not gasp when they arrive at the top of the hill. *In Love Love Love (Pt.2), Whistle (V2), and New Friend (Pt.1), the sun baby giggles for tubby bye bye after the magical event. *In Glove (V1.1) and Larvarta are the only two episodes that have the event before the TV Event. *In the opening scene, you can see the penguins the second time the tigers appear and the penguins are gone until the parade starts. *The flamingos are the only animals shown in the introduction and ending of the sketch, probably because they were the fifth pair of animals to appear (therefore, they were in the middle). *The giraffes' fast paced walking made them walk off-screen just a few seconds after the tortoises. Although this would mean that the giraffes would've been ahead of the tortoises, in the ending, the giraffes are shown to be still rather far away from the tortoises. *When the Animals are shown arriving and later leaving and disappearing, it's the same hill and area, just mirrored. Category:Teletubbies Magical Events